


He was a punk, he did ballet

by mooniestae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ballet, First Love, Flowers, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Maybe angst, Misunderstandings, Motorcycles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniestae/pseuds/mooniestae
Summary: Hyuck’s parents are the owner of a flower shop, somehow he meets Mark, an apparently rough guy who loves his motorcycle (is it cliché? probably).Oh and Hyuck’s love for ballet helps him escape reality while he’s following the footsteps of his grandma.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 14





	1. wedding..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it’s my first work so please don’t expect much!! this will be rather short so have fun with me!  
> I’m a not-so-experienced writer so bear with me fir the start, feel free to have constructive criticism!! Every single opinion is good to share if it’s not insulting!

the sound of the flower pot hitting the floor made donghyuck jump, he turns around and sees jaemin on his knees, trying to pick up the flowers without cutting himself with the many sharp pieces of the broken pot. he puts down the papers he had in hand whilst doing the inventory of all the types of seeds they have for this autumnal season. jaemin sighs and manages to not cut himself, still cleaning everything up with his bare hands. donghyuck smiles at him when he kneels to give him a little help. 

"you could be a little more careful, you know, like wearing gloves and maybe not look outside when you are planting peonies. i know you like to do your work fast so you can rush to the dance studio but you know how clumsy you are...let’s clean this." hyuck simply says and jaemin pouts.

he takes a little time before talking, jaemin can be an over-thinker sometimes, especially when his sudden clumsiness gets him in this type of position.

"well, i couldn’t find gloves, i’m so sorry, i’ll get another pot and plant these as fast as I can. if they wither your mom will be so mad at me.." 

jaemin is right, hyuck’s mom cherishes all flowers in the flower shops, she’ll be mad but she’s a very nice woman so she won’t hold any grudges against jaemin. they finish cleaning and jaemin goes in the backroom to take another pot, hyuck gives him gloves, and he starts to plant the peonies again. 

donghyuck goes back to his task, he takes ten more minutes before completing it. after that he says that jaemin is free to go to his dance studio to practice. jaemin leaves after cleaning a bit more and changing clothes in the backroom. a little wave and he’s gone.

hyuck sighs and tries to remember when was the last time he danced with jaemin and jisung, dancing something different from his ballet classes makes him feel a bit more free. don’t get him wrong, hyuck loves ballet, it’s his passion, since he can walk he always admired ballet dancers, like his grandmother. 

his grandma was a prodigy too, like him, she loved her passion so much she kept on pushing her health for ballet. so much she got hurt, she sprained her knees and ankles so many times she lost count. 

before her passing she warned hyuck about the numerous pains you can feel when you become a ballet dancer, from the toes hurting to the huge pain in your neck after holding your head high during four hours of practice. 

he took those advice but never cared that much, even if he got hurt many times, he still loves ballet, he still goes to the dance studio every monday, wednesday and friday evening. sometimes when he feels like he didn’t do as much as he wanted he goes on sunday, his afternoon completely booked with arabesques and baby pink tights. 

spacing out isn’t new to donghyuck, he often gets lost in his tracks and he thinks too much, about everything. thankfully his mom is here to bring him back to earth. she snaps her finger in front of his eyes and she giggles a bit.

"honey? is everything alright?” her soft voice always gives comfort to hyuck, his mom is the best mom he could’ve ever asked for, of course sometimes she can be strict but that’s how some moms are. 

"yup! i just thought about grandma a bit, i do miss her more during this season, can we go see her next week?" hyuck asks and his mom sighs a bit.

"i wish we could honey but we have this huge wedding to attend, remember your dad didn’t order hundred of white roses for nothing! and you and i didn’t spend our full week pampering our prettiest flowers."

"oh yeah right! it’s already this saturday, i’m kinda nervous, it’ll be the first time i’ll accompany you and dad to this kind of event.." hyuck has been thinking so much about the wedding that he forgot it was already coming close. 

he knows how he should act during this event, his parents pitched him many times. he knows how he should greet the people, how he should always keep an eye on the flower arrangements, how he should always let his ears open to listen to any commentary the guest might make. thankfully, the wedding planner was nice and decided to let hyuck and his parents on the guest list, this idea coming directly from the bride-to-be. she loved what his mom imagined, white roses, peonies, and many other flowers disposed precisely following the whole disposition of the venue. 

she was also loaded, a wedding planner, a whole caterer too, the wedding sounded majestic but she still wanted to keep it casual, not so many guests but a lot of flowers and a big cake from what hyuck has heard. he was excited to say the least, his first ever official event, he’s got pride and he wants this event to be the first success out of many more to come. 

"you don’t have to be nervous honey, we are here, plus the wedding planner told us that many people of your age are attending the wedding. we might not get busy whilst they celebrate their love so you’ll be free to run around and get to know some people, and maybe some boys~" she wiggles her eyebrows and hyuck gets shy.

it’s not the first time she teases hyuck like that, she knows how her son always wanted a significant other. he yearns for the day he’ll meet the person that will just shake his world, the person who he’ll gladly leave everything for him. yes him, for hyuck it’s always been a him, since he’s able to feel attraction it’s always been towards men. yes he has already experienced the feeling of being attracted to someone, it’s not new to him, but donghyuck wants to experience falling in love.

he had a crush on his ballet partner renjun, only lasted for about a month, hyuck couldn’t help it, renjun’s snarky comments, his smile and laugh would make anyone fall in love, anyone except hyuck. yes renjun is nice, handsome and smart, in a way he’s a little too perfect for hyuck. what donghyuck wants is someone who’s like him, a little rough, not so perfect, just someone obtainable, who feels like home. now hyuck only sees renjun as his friend, his great friend, they’ve known each other for about seven years now. they shared so many hours practicing non-stop, they also shared laughs and many tears. hyuck always felt comfortable with renjun. renjun is what hyuck could compare to the feeling of slipping into clean sheets, soft, a bit cold at first, a sense of comfort surrounding you when you get to know him. 

renjun made things clear with hyuck since the start, friends are what they’ll always be, hyuck understood, and he never blamed renjun. plus renjun has a slight crush on one of the hiphop dancers that often walks by their practice room on wednesday. all renjun knows about him is that his hair color is never the same every month or so. everytime renjun talked about this cute dancer hyuck never complained once, he listened and still hopes someday, he too, will find the one he’s yearned for.

once again his thoughts took him very far, his mom left him in the middle of the shop, she probably had to tend to a customer. now that he’s done with the inventory he wipes the counter where they cut flowers to make bouquets, he then gets hyped up because it’s almost time to go home. yes he loves flowers, he’s been born with it by his side, his grandma used to say he was born in a sunflower, hence why hyuck has the personality of the literal sun. 

his bright personality and cheerful nature gave him the nickname of "fullsun", his school and even some teachers call him "fullsun". donghyuck finds it cute and quite fitting for him, especially when he himself says he looks good when he’s wearing yellow. then it’s decided, he’s going to wear yellow for the wedding, it’s important to make a good impression on clients, if he looks good in yellow, then he’ll wear yellow. plus it might attract some boys, like bees are attracted to flowers. 

he gets home with his mother, his father always closes the shop and comes home thirty minutes after, it’s the usual, it’s been like that for years. this sort of routine is incremented in his daily life. not that he’s complaining at all, he likes it, he often panics when something or someone perturbes his little routine. either it’s a spontaneous lunch with jaemin or a teacher being absent always gets him a little anxious. he always thinks that sometimes it’s okay to step out of the routine but he can’t stop the little voice in his head that is always thinking that something not planned could go wrong. 

his father isn’t late, his mom made dinner, they eat, talk and watch tv before hyuck goes to his room. as tired as he is he still takes a shower, brushes his teeth and hops into bed.

the next days are flying by so fast that now he’s currently plucking the dead leaves of the few roses placed on the marital couple’s table. guest are already there, hyuck is too focused on his flowers to notice that his mom is calling him. she taps his shoulder and he follows her. they step aside so they won’t disturb the wedding too much. the groom comes to them and thanks them for the beautiful flowers arrangements and he tells them they can roam around and enjoy the party. hyuck’s parents don’t hesitate one second before going straight to the buffet, they must be hungry.

hyuck doesn’t feel hungry yet so he goes to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror. he decided to curl his hair a bit for the wedding, he rearranges some strands of hair and tugs on his yellow blazer jacket so it fits him better. now satisfied with his stunning look he leaves and wanders outside the venue to stand in front of the big white peonies arrangement in the front yard. 

it’s still warm outside for the end of september, hyuck loves this weather, not cold but not hot either, good weather to wear scarfs, he loves wearing those, it warms him just enough to bear the cold little breeze of the morning whenever he walks to take the bus to go on campus. oh yeah campus, being a history major is one of his greatest achievements. he got the uni he wanted, uni where renjun and jaemin are, his two closest friends. well to be honest he’s also close with chenle but that boy is still in high school. 

talking about chenle, hyuck’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he answers chenle’s call. the younger probably called him to talk about ballet practice. chenle may be a year younger but he’s a prodigy too, his technique is always on point. hyuck gets so into his conversation with chenle that his laugh catches someone’s attention. 

that someone is the groom’s son, mark.


	2. jaemin’s crush..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how does one can hide his crush?
> 
> hyuck thinks and finds himself in a pretty weird situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for the second chapter!!! I had fun with this one!! I’m pretty exited for you all to read it hehe

mark thought at this exact moment, that the guy wearing yellow is the prettiest flower he ever laid eyes on. his laugh and soft curls made mark’s stomach curls. "fuck" mark thinks before getting back inside.

he goes straight to his step-mom, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"hey, do you know who’s the guy wearing yellow? like is he from your fam?" he hopes that the guy he saw isn’t someone from his new family or it’ll be so weird.

"oh you mean the florists’ son? no he’s not part of my family. why?" 

"hum..well he’s outside, and i just wanted to ask you if you knew him. you know, huh, just to know." mark struggles to find his word and his step-mom finds it cute.

"okay, tell me mark, did you asked jeno to hire a tutor to help him with his physics class like i told you? i know how you are always worried for his academic results because of all the pression his parents put on him." his step-mom has always been so caring for other people’s children. 

mark always wondered if this kindness came from the fact that she can’t have children of her own. mark and her never talked about that, but he’s very grateful for her kindness, towards his father, towards him, and towards his friends. especially towards jeno. mark knows how jeno is being pressured by his parents, being the son of an attorney and a neurosurgeon isn’t as easy as it sounds. yes jeno is blessed with money, but parental love isn’t what fills his plate on the rare dinners he shares with his parents. so yeah, maybe his step-mom adopted jeno along their ten years of friendship. 

"yeah i told him, he’s searching for a tutor, i’ll tell you if he ever finds one!"

"alright bub, let me know okay? i met a mom at the supermarket last time, she told me her son is a physics lover and he’s even in the same campus as you two!! she gave me his number so if jeno ever need it just tell me alright?" mark still doesn’t know how this woman can befriend so many people in such a short time.

he nods and they end the conversation, mark’s mind being too clouded by the thought of the cute boy wearing yellow. mark must’ve been blessed in his past life to have heard the laugh of the boy. 

he spends the rest of the wedding looking at him from afar, he doesn’t want to look like a creep so he goes outside often, sometimes he speaks with his cousin who changed his hair again. it’s the third time this month, the boy did brown then blonde to finally be grey now. mark laughs with his cousin for a while and he gets multiple texts.

from jeno : tomorrow boxing practice at 6p.m, then we ride, you better not bail on us, jisung is risking his pocket money if he gets caught.  
from jisung : i don’t want to lose my pocket money so be there. please.

mark sighs and answer positively to both of them, he’ll be there, he’s ready to ride again. he took a small break from riding after almost hitting someone with his motorcycle but thankfully nothing went wrong but it was kind of a wake up call for him to stop driving so fast. 

hyuck sees that his parents are having fun during the wedding, they are making friends and finding new potential clients, a good way to enjoy an event like this one. he’s enjoying himself, yes he’s probably doing most of the work by checking almost every flower arrangement every now and then but he’s liking the music and the guests are nice. they all are polite and sometimes talk to him about the beautiful flowers. 

something hyuck noticed is that some guests are clearly here for the food only, and not really to celebrate the union of two souls. he simply wishes that at his wedding, everyone will be there to congratulate him for his union, not only for the amazing cocktails and dishes. 

the bride goes to him and tells him that if he wants to leave he can, he simply nods but still waits for the approval of his parents. yes he has practice tomorrow but he’s definitely feeling comfortable here. and as mentioned before his parents are having fun, so he’ll endure the tasks a little longer. hyuck really loves his parents, they are always doing their best for him, they accepted his passion for ballet even if his mother was scared to see her son enter this world. of course her own mom was a godsend ballet dancer but when she grew up she only was interested in flowers and not in tights and good posture. she tried but she didn’t like it at all, so when hyuck told her he wanted to do that she agreed but not without having a conversation with her mom, husband and son. she’s the type to be scared about other people’s well-being, something she gave to hyuck. 

hyuck is a saint, he always wants the best for the people around him, that’s why he begged his parents to hire jaemin as a part-time worker. jaemin needs the money, hyuck needs a companion during his work hours. at first when jaemin started working he and hyuck knew each other from the dance studio. jaemin goes there on the same days as hyuck but he doesn’t do ballet, he does hip-hop or something like that, hyuck doesn’t know the real name of it but he knows that he also like this type of dance, he tried it once and was pretty good at it. 

so yeah at first hyuck and jaem weren’t the biggest of friends, they were acquaintances but it really went fast between them and they are very close now, almost best friends but hyuck gives that title to renjun. jaemin is too much of a ball of energy to be hyuck’s best friend, hyuck need someone calm to tone him down a bit. even if they never said they were each other’s best friends, renjun and hyuck definitely are. his mom noticed how they care deeply for each other, she also noticed that the boy, jaemin, seemed to look out the window too much, hyuck noticed it too.

perhaps jaemin is waiting for someone or maybe he’s simply looking at the handsome guy from campus who’s living next to the flower shop. jaemin is intrigued by the beauty of the man, yes a man, that’s how you put it since the guy might be twenty years old. not only he is intrigued by his beauty but also by his black leather jacket, his motorcycle and the boxing gloves he has attached to his backpack. jaemin is into deep, it has never happened before, but the first time he saw him, it seemed like the world stopped and jaem only wanted his world to revolve around the biker guy.

hyuck never saw the biker, at first he thought jaemin was hallucinating with the pollen or something, but no, he’s not. everytime jaemin sees this guy, hyuck is either not here, at practice or in the back room. one day he’ll see him and he’ll judge if that famous guy is worth a shot. jaemin is waiting for that day because he needs hyuck to give him courage to go talk to the boy. 

hyuck wonders again if his soulmate is a biker too? or maybe he’s a ballet dancer? how boring he thinks, every other male he came across during his ballet years was so boring except renjun, he is one of a kind, not like the boring ones. he’d like a biker, the thrill of riding a motorcycle, the leather jackets clashing with his pink tights, he sees it now, the ballet dancer and the biker, sounds cliché but hyuck likes romance. it’s sometimes like that when all your life you’ve been raised between flowers and romantic stories of how your parents met.

his mind is once again drifting but the sound of the roaring engine of a motorcycle sets him free. he rushes to the front and see a black mat motorcycle speed into the distance with a guy wearing all leather on it. he can’t help but think about jaemin’s biker, maybe it was him? jaemin always brags about the black motorcycle his crush uses. how funny would it be if jaemin’s crush, a guy hyuck never saw was at this wedding, unnoticed. hyuck seems to think about jaemin and decides to text him about his encounter with the biker dude.

jaemin is thrilled when hyuck tells him even if he doesn’t know if it really was his crush. either way, hyuck got impressed with the motorcycle and how someone can ride it so easily. he wants to try it now, he wants to grip onto someone’s waist and ride to the beach side or in the forest. 

he goes back inside because the wind is getting strong and he’s cold too. his parents come to him and it’s time for them to go back home. they check the flowers one last time before leaving with their truck. 

when he gets home he rushes to his room to get ready to sleep. he’s definitely tired and his feet are killing him, he simply hopes tomorrow at practice he won’t be hurting too much.

the next day is the usual for hyuck, he wakes up, eat breakfast, brushes his teeth and since it’s sunday, he has two choice : either going to the rest of the wedding — sometimes the bride and groom invite people the next day to eat the leftovers — or he can stay at home, alone, because his parents are clearly going back there. either he’ll have to go to practice later. he decides to go back to the wedding, still intrigued by the biker. he just wants to see his face, so he can have a better chat with jaemin about this dude.

he’s getting dressed, something more casual than yesterday, simple grey sweater with black pants. his parents are waiting for him and they go back to the wedding venue. they arrive rather quickly this time and the bride and groom greet them again. hyuck catches the sight of the black motorcycle parked not that far from the venue's entrance. so jaemin crush is here. 

they go inside and hyuck is still shy around new people, well he met some of them but he isn’t sure of how he should talk to them. so he simply sits where the bride tells him to sit. he’s with people his age, well he assumes so. a girl is smiling at him and she starts a conversation with him so he’ll be less anxious, she can definitely tell that hyuck doesn’t know anyone here. she’s nice, pretty too, and she seems smart. she tells him her name, chaeryeong, but she tells him to call her chaery. he never saw her before and she explains she’s simply not in college yet, which is understandable because she’s a year younger. 

they talk a lot, she’s outgoing and hyuck finds her calming, her voice is really soft and he likes the orange pins she has in her hair. at one point a guy sits next to hyuck, he’s too absorbed in his conversation with chaeryeong that the guy has to nudge his shoulder to get his attention.

the guy has grey hair and a bright smile, he simply asks for the water bottle and hyuck gives him nicely, they don’t talk at all during the whole lunch. 

mark recognizes hyuck immediately, hyuck hasn’t seen him yet he thinks, because if their eyes meet, mark will definitely go to him and introduce himself. mark has never seen such a gorgeous boy before, the moles and the glowing skin ran through his mind the whole night. he had to know that boy’s name, he’s like a bee attracted to flowers. after all his friends told him he looked like a bee with the blonde streaks in his hair. if the gorgeous boy is a flower he’ll gladly be the bee.

it takes a few minutes before hyuck catches mark staring. he immediately blushes and looks down at his plate. mark isn’t intimidating per say but the leather jacket he’s wearing and the chains around his neck can impress someone. thankfully his tattoos aren’t on display right now or the boy would run away. 

mark sees his cousin next to him, without hesitating he walks there and pretends to talk to his cousin so he can get a closer look at hyuck. his skin is even more glowing when you get close, he shifts on his seat and mark gets back a hit. he doesn’t want the boy to feel intimidated, or uncomfortable, that’s not his goal. 

"so mark, jeno told me you went riding yesterday, your father didn’t scold you?" his cousin ask and mark sighs a bit.

"nah, he was really chill with it, he knows if i’m with jeno and jisung nothing bad will happen to me." he simply answers and he can tell hyuck is listening.

"one day you’ll take me on a ride huh, like you promised last year, i’m still waiting you know." 

"don’t worry yangyang, you’ll get on my motorcycle one day, also, good choice for your hair, it suits you well! doesn’t it?" mark looks at the boy so he can answer and get into the conversation.

"it does! looks really good on you...huh..yangyang was it?” hyuck asks not so sure if he caught the name right since he was to absorbed in watching the gorgeous man in chains talking or more precisely his lips. 

"yup! my name’s yangyang, caught that right!! yours?" yangyang ask then looking at hyuck.

"donghyuck, but you can call me hyuck, it’s fine either way! and you?" mark is being started at right now and he feels a bit anxious to mess up his own name.

"mark, mark lee, everyone calls me mark..yeah.." he thinks he’s so weird, why did he stutter like that?

"alright nice to meet you mark!! your outfit is cool! i like the chains." hyuck is straight to the point, the silver chains are a nice detail to the whole outfit.

"thank you, hyuck, is it right if i call you hyuck? huh yeah you said it sorry i’m dumb, thank you..i also like your sweater, looks comfy." 

yangyang laughs a little to see mark this anxious, his cousin is really something else when he has an interest in someone. yangyang is probably the one who knows mark the best in his family, he can definitely tell that mark is intrigued by the bubbly boy.

they talk, nothing to crazy, just about clothes. mark sits next to chaeryeong and they bicker a bit, that’s what cousins do. mark learns that hyuck is the flowerist’s son and he just smile because it seems fitting for a boy like him to be surrounded by pretty things. especially flowers, mark can see it, hyuck with sunflowers in his hand, walking on the beach. what a sight he thinks, he saw this guy yesterday and he’s already thinking about giving him flowers and going on dates.

he’s probably already whipped, all it took was a mere second. mark can’t help but stare, hyuck gets shy but deep down he likes the attention, he always wanted to be the center of someone’s attention. 

the idea of mark being that someone looks enticing, charming and almost a need. hyuck is charmed by mark’s voice. it’s so soft and deep at the same time. he wishes mark would whisper sweet nothings to him, like a promise of happiness or an undying love for him.

he imagines it now, the chains and leather meddling with his baby pink tights and soft skin. it clouds his mind for a minute, just the thought of mark going to his ballet shows, waiting for him, in the middle of a crowd of people wearing white. he hopes mark will be there, like an ink stain on a blank sheet of paper, drawing all hyuck’s attention to him and him only. mark will be holding flowers, hyuck doesn’t care which flower but he thinks that mark would suit orange or purple lilies the best, not his faves but he still likes them. 

hyuck thinks for another second, yeah mark is most likely the biker guy, it makes sense. the leather jacket, the chains, yangyang talking about going for a ride. the small smell of gasoline in the air when mark got closer to them. yeah hyuck is sure now, mark is definitely the infamous biker guy. the one jaemin keeps talking about.

so definitely jaemin’s crush. oh god, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And tadaaaa, I hope it was good!! Until next time have a nice day etcetc!! and stream kick back!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started updating this on twitter but lost my account so if you remember this from my twitter and enjoy it please share it to your friends!!
> 
> Have a nice day! See you next update <3


End file.
